


Protector

by Lyno003



Series: Stories that I wrote instead of paying attention in class [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'll fix tags later, Ranboo is Prince of the End, Ranboo is angry, dream fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003
Summary: Ranboo would kill a God to protect his family
Series: Stories that I wrote instead of paying attention in class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my english essay

Ranboo was a lot more observant then what he let on. He knew when Tommy needed just the slightest attention or when Tubbo needed to be held or when a social interaction became a little too much for Techno. Wilbur hums when he’s anxious, his fingers always tapping out a rhythm when his mind blocks out his senses. Eventually he came to learn other things.

When Tommy is looking for a fight or argument, his left eyebrow quirks up and his lip is turned into a sneer. When Tubbo needs a moment to collect himself, he walks around and returns before the sun goes down. Techno was slightly harder to observe, but when things became too much, his hands shook just a little bit more and he closes himself off to everyone. Wilbur usually stays in bed when he doesn’t have the strength to get out of bed, Ranboo always makes sure he plays Wilbur’s favorite songs just a little bit louder.

This was his family, his mismatched happiness, it was his to love and protect and if he has to kill a god to make sure they stay alive and happy, then what’s stopping him from doing so?

He looked down at his claws, the black nails clashing against the white of the snow. He frowned at the dried blood and grabbed his handkerchief, dipping it in the small melted puddle and wiping under his nails. 

He slammed his foot down on the moving body, shaking his head with a click of his tongue. The figure groaned, trying to push themselves up only to be harshly shoved down.

“What part of  _ don’t move  _ are you not understanding?” Ranboo snarled, leaning down. “I’m surprised you haven’t broken yet. What was it that you said? Regarding Tommy? OH, right, it only took you a week to break him.” 

“I’m a God, you fool.” He snarled and Ranboo chuckled, lifting his foot of the blood soaked green hoodie that terrorized his friends for years.

Ranboo grinned, “Really? Seeing how I was able to take you down so quickly says otherwise.” Dream growled, struggling to turn around. Ranboo was standing behind him, a playful smile on his dual toned skin. His usually clean suit was speckled with blood and the blood on his face looked almost like it was meant to be there. 

“You see. Dream, I remember you. I know, I know, shocking that I remembered something.” Ranboo said, circling around Dream, “I remember the end crystals exploding and the endermen were angry, gods, I learned new words that day, words I could’ve gone through lifetimes without knowing.”

Ranboo picked up the mask. It wasn’t made out of ceramic like he thought it was. The mask was made of netherite glazed with white paint. He flipped it over in his hands, bending down and placed it in front of his face, grinning under it when Dream flinched just the slightest.

“You killed my Queen.” Ranboo said, the strong metal bending in his hands like putty. “We’ve been out for your blood since then. I have to give it too, you are quite slippery. We had you a couple of times, but you always managed to slip away.”

Dream was suddenly grabbed, being dragged through the snow. The snow melted into his skin, making him freeze. His stomach dropped at the feeling of the Ranboo teleported before he was roughly dropped to the mossy floor.

“You know what this is right?” Ranboo asked, feeling the energy of the room course through him. Dream shuddered, the feeling of nausea hitting him strong as he rolled onto his side. Ranboo looked down at him, clear disgust in his eyes as he walked up the steps that lead to the portal. He materialized the Eyes of Ender, placing them in their rightful spots.

The booming sound of the dimension opening echoed off the walls, the starry looking door looking inviting as Ranboo turned to look at Dream.

He walked back down, dragging Dream up the stairs.

“Well, long live the Ender Queen.” And he threw him in. 

  
  



End file.
